Clandestinos
by karma3985
Summary: El amor realmente puede contra toda adversidad, así sea esta entre clases sociales y el que dirán, o la razón ganará la batalla. Relato sin fin de lucro, donde se reservan los derechos de autor y se dan créditos al creador de la imagen. La historia se basa en la canción "Amor Clandestino" de Maná y los personajes son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.


**Clandestinos**

Bien les presento una nueva historia, la canción en la que se basa el relato es del grupo de rock mexicano "MANÁ" y el tema lleva por nombre: "Amor Clandestino", así como, los personajes representados son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero y sea de su agrado, dedicado con mucho cariño y agradecimiento a mis más fieles compañeras de aventura: Karitnis san, Ari Susano, Coeli Nara, Onix of Caftree, ANABELITA, Luluxxy y demás fanáticas shikatema de hueso colorado, sin más que decir que lo disfruten…

* * *

 **I Parte**

Estoy atravesando la autopista, pero el embotellamiento vehicular obstaculiza el paso. A mis oídos llega el murmullo de una canción sonada en la radio, más no le presto cuidado, porque estoy embobado con el ir y venir de las escobillas de la lujosa limosina que conduzco; me llama poderosamente la atención como arrastran las gotas de lluvia que caen sobre el parabrisas, eliminando todo vestigio de estas—«las comparé con la vida misma y sus azares»—, luego deslizo mis ojos hacia el retrovisor, ajustándolo para tener una mejor visión del pasajero situado en los espaciosos asientos tras de mí.

La persona en cuestión ni se percata que la estoy comiendo con mi mirada, se encuentra ocupada retocándose el rojo carmesí de su labial, estaba ensimismada como Narciso en su propio reflejo, moviendo un mechón de cabello de un lado al otro, tratando de encontrarle acomodo —«era como una moderna, adulta y sexi "Alicia a través del espejo"»—con cabello rubio incluido—; tamborileo mis dedos en el volante, suelto poco a poco el pedal para avanzar el coche al paso de la tortuga.

De nuevo retomo mi escrutinio, notando que mi objeto de estudio, jugaba con el pendiente de su oreja izquierda, esto lo hacía cuando estaba realmente nerviosa—¡Todo saldrá bien! — Interrumpí sus oscuros pensamientos a manera de atraerla a la realidad.

—¡Gracias! —me contestó dándome esa sonrisa abierta que tanto me gusta.

Le sonreí ladinamente, —devolviéndole el gesto— y con ese acto nos dijimos tantas cosas que nuestras bocas no se atreven a pronunciar, pero el sonido de su móvil nos distrajo; la observé arrugar su ceño, —¡Idiota! —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir y un segundo más tarde, deslizar uno de sus dedos para rechazar la llamada, aun así, su costoso medio de comunicación no paraba de timbrar una y otra vez.

No debía tomarme la molestia de preguntar por quién era el individuo—«sabía perfectamente su nombre y domicilio»—, aunque me siento en todo el derecho de montar una escena de celos, soy consciente que no tengo libertad de hacerlo, ella era ajena, prohibida, presa quizás de un destino incierto, llegué tarde para reclamarla como mía, sin embargo, me era inevitable no amarla, porque nuestro amor es… ¡clandestino!

Eres inevitable amor  
Casi como respirar  
Casi como respirar

Comienza oírse la letra de aquella canción que sabemos nos cae como anillo al dedo, giro mi cuerpo para verla cara a cara, y como reloj suizo, totalmente sincronizados, nos miramos directamente a los ojos. —¡Mujer… yo…! —tartamudeo ante el reto que es volverle hablar. —¡Mira hacia adelante se está agilizando la vía! —musita la dama a mis espaldas, impidiéndome continuar con la frase.

Asiento con desgano, sé que ayer tuvimos una discusión, que la situación resulta color de hormiga principalmente para ella, ya que es la famosa, la adinerada, la estrella—retomo mi posición ante el maniobro y lentamente avanzo por el carril.

Trabajé como su chofer, además de guardaespaldas personal por cerca de cinco años y vivo enamorado de ella desde mi tierna edad de catorce años. Me encantó el sonrojo de sus mejillas cuando le conté que fue con ella que tuve mi primer sueño mojado —más nunca admitiré que también fue mi musa de inspiración en mis felaciones—, que mi habitación estaba cubierta de afiches sobre ella, que la caratula de mi cuaderno de matemática tenía su rostro, o que invitaba a mi mejor amiga al cine para poder ver sus películas adolescentes sin que me diera vergüenza entrar a la sala y no ser tildado de niñita por ver filmes rosas.

Recuerdo el día de la entrevista de trabajo, llegué cinco minutos tarde, porque el profesor atrasó la hora de salida de clase, salí disparado de la universidad rumbo al residencial más exclusivo de Konoha, donde solo el jet set puede costear viviendas de esa magnitud.

Entré en tromba, y un hombre se encontraba esperándome en la oficina, fui llamado por la compañía en la que trabajaba y de la que hoy soy dueño, para aplicar por el puesto, llegué ahí sin saber a quién prestaría mis servicios, mi sorpresa fue verla entrar, en traje deportivo, con el cabello atado en cuatro coletas, audífonos alrededor de su cuello, y cubierta de sudor.

—¿Así que este es el vago con ínfulas de diva?, ¿Te recuerdo que aquí, la actriz soy yo? —me dijo mientras abría una botella de agua, llevándose un sorbo a la boca.

Traté de simular mi asombro, estaba viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas, frente a mí tenía a la chica de mis sueños, a la ganadora de múltiples estatuillas de oro, la ladrona de suspiros y castidades masculinas — Perdón por el retraso, pero...

—¡Pero!, ¿Sabes?, detesto esa maldita palabra… pero, pero esto, pero lo otro… es un vocablo utilizado para escusas baratas. —interrumpió la rubia que comenzaba a fastidiarme y que estaba llevando la admiración que le he profesado al traste.

—¡Mendōkusai! —mascullé entre dientes.

—¿Qué te resulta tan problemático? —me preguntó la fémina.

—«Para peores males tiene oídos biónicos»—pensé. —Si bien necesito el empleo tampoco estoy para reproches sin sentido, lo cierto es que quiero disculparme por no llegar a la hora pactada, estudio en la universidad y está bastantes kilómetros de acá, debí cruzar toda la ciudad en transporte público porque no tengo dinero siquiera para comprarme un cachivache de auto, no todos tenemos dones o facilidades para obtener dinero a caudales. —¡listo!, había colocado una soga en mi cuello, no me darían empleo ni de barrendero.

—Disculpa a mi hermana, bueno… a la Srta. Sabaku no, es un tanto intransigente y detesta la impuntualidad. —aportó el alto castaño sentado tras el escritorio. —Soy Sabaku no Kankuro, su manager, extendiendo su musculoso brazo hacia mí.

—¡Un gusto! —Estreché su mano para saludarlo, extendí mi mano para hacer lo mismo con la dama, pero esta ni se inmutó, únicamente levantó una ceja sin quitar sus manos en posición de jarra.

—¡Qué no se te haga costumbre!

—Encárgate de todo, Kankuro—. Ahora si me lo permites…

—Nara. Shikamaru Nara.

—¡Nara!, debo seguir ejercitándome y con ello salió a paso firme de la reunión.

Salí de mi trance cuando a mis oídos llegó la ronca voz del corpulento hermano de esa problemática.

—¡Bien!, puedes tomar asiento, mencionaste que vas a la universidad, ¿a cuál?

—A la estatal

— ¿Y qué estudias?

—Criminología

—Interesante profesión, ¿Dónde vives?

—En el valle de los Nara, en las afueras de la ciudad.

—Te toca hacer un largo trayecto hasta la capital.

—¡Así es!

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cumplí veintiuno el mes anterior.

—¿Estás casado?

—¡No, señor!

—Dime Kankuro, sólo soy dos años mayor que tú y el "señor" me hace sentir viejo. — ¿Tienes hijos?

—¡No señor!... digo… ¡No!

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de ejercer como guardaespaldas?

—Si ustedes me dan la oportunidad, será mi primera vez.

—Mmmm… —murmuró.

«Fue un gusto y un placer tener a esa terca y sensual rubia cerca de mí por unos minutos»

—¿Si sabes quién es la mujer que estuvo hace unos instantes aquí y a qué se dedica?

—Imposible no reconocerla, señor. —¡Kankuro!

—Entonces entenderás que requerimos de un personal aptamente capacitado y con amplia experiencia en el manejo de seguridad.

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Es una lástima que carezcas de esto, por el contrario, el puesto hubiera sido tuyo, tienes porte y tu seriedad demuestra buen temple.

El grandote, se levantó de su asiento para estrecharme nuevamente la mano a manera de despacharme.

En el mismo momento en que salí de la mansión, un descapotable hacía su acto de presencia, era conducido por un alto hombre, cabello de fuego, pulsera de púas, tatuajes y su cara cubierta de piercings, esperó a que el portón habilitara su paso, sin determinarme—. En cuanto lo vi, rememoré mi época colegial cuando las chicas de mi salón caían rendidas con sólo escuchar su voz en la radio.

¡Mendōkusai! —, el dinero no me alcanza para pagar un taxi y no creo que un colectivo haga ruta por este sector tan fino de la ciudad, pregunté a un transeúnte por la estación de buses más cercana, la cual está a ochocientos metros de distancia, caminé despacio, sacando un cigarrillo para encenderlo y llevarlo a mi boca.

De pronto el incesante pito de un claxon se hizo más y más sonoro, la escotilla del Jaguar negro dejó evidencia al hombre que tiempo atrás me entrevistó.

—¡Anda hombre, súbete!

Bordeé la parte trasera del coche para subirme al asiento de pasajeros.

— ¡Oye tu sí que caminas lento!, mira que estuve un buen rato enfrascado en una discusión con mi hermana y aun así pude alcanzarte.

—Si soy sincero, no tengo nada más que hacer aparte que iba entretenido viendo las nubes por el camino.

—Creo que Temari tiene razón al llamarte vago.

—¡Mendōkusai! —farfullé entre dientes.

—¡Relájate hombre!, a decir verdad, tu nueva jefa es un tanto…

—¡Complicada! —¡Espera!, ¿dijiste jefa?

—¡Irritable diría yo!, y escuchaste bien, mi quisquillosa hermana decidió darte el trabajo como su escolta.

—¿Pero se supone que no calificaba por no tener experiencia?

—¡Y así es!, pero mi hermana logró persuadirme, abogó por ti diciendo que no se puede obtener experiencia si se les niega oportunidades a los novatos.

—¿Ella hizo eso?

—Ahí donde la ves tiene buen corazón, es áspera en su trato, pero es fiel a sus convicciones y leal con quién lo es con ella.

—¿Creí que le había caído gordo?

—¡Puede ser!, es una mujer impaciente, gruña, mandona y perfeccionista, no es cualquiera el que le lleva el ritmo y aguanta su intransigencia. Soy su hermano y representante, la conozco como la palma de mi mano, es sólo que ella sabe lo duro que es el comienzo de una carrera.

Me quedé perplejo viendo al grandulón conducir, procesando lo dicho por él, —¡Debo agradecérselo! —acoté.

—Ni se te ocurra hacerlo o será el despido más rápido de la historia.

—¿Por qué no?

—Simplemente no lo hagas, ella es difícil, ¡no la entenderías! —¡Hemos llegado a tu destino!, empezarás el próximo lunes, me reuniré contigo ese mismo día en el despacho para que me digas tu horario de clases para acomodar tu agenda de trabajo con tus cursos.

—¡Ahí estaré y gracias! —musité antes de bajarme del auto.

—¡Espera!

—¡Una cosa más!, deberás mudarte a una de las habitaciones de empleados.

Y ese fue originó nuestro romance, solapado, tras bastidores, un idilio cargado de egoísmo. —Egoísmo de su parte porque me utilizó para desquitarse de su marido, por no determinarla en absoluto; mientras el mío fue poder satisfacer mis bajos instintos con un amor platónico, no cualquier persona puede jactarse de llevarse a tal diosa a la cama, —incluso podría fanfarronearles a mis nietos sobre eso en un futuro.

Lo que ambos no previmos es que aquel músculo encargado de la función sístole y diástole, albergara sentimientos recíprocos en él, todavía palpita con anhelo, con ansía de tener un amor correspondido, aún persiste la esperanza sobre la razón y a pesar de toda adversidad, ve un futuro juntos.

Llega tus playas impuntual pero no me rendiré  
Soy tu amor clandestino  
Soy el viento sin destino  
Que se cuela en tus faldas mi amor  
Un soñador un clandestino  
Que se juega hasta la vida  
Mi amor clandestino  
Ama ama amor  
No no no no

La estrofa de la canción me devuelve a la realidad. Miro a la mujer reflejada en el pequeño espejo, conversaba alegremente, y para que la rubia esté tan feliz platicando de un tema tan trivial es porque el interlocutor en definitiva llevaba por nombre… Kasumi.

—¡Le das un beso al señor bigotes de mi parte y le colocas piyama!, ¿De acuerdo? —escuchó decir con su característica voz fuerte y que hace mis piernas flaquear.

—¡Ve a dormir niña latosa! —musita en tono juguetón antes de colgar. — «Y quién no caería rendido ante los pies de tan peculiar y angelical ser»

—¡Necesitamos hablar, problemática! — dije dando como resultado que ella enfocara su hermosa mirada en el retrovisor.

—Si es por las prestaciones por los años laborados, no te preocupes, ¡Te las pagaré!, y sabes que de los temas administrativos se encarga Kankuro.

—¡No me interrumpas, mujer!, ¡No es nada de eso!

—Pues no le encuentro sentido alguno, nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional. Tu cumple tus horas de trabajo, me llevas sana y salva de regreso a mi casa, te pago por ello y te largas.

Entrampé el freno de mano, provocando que las llantas traseras de la limosina perdieran estabilidad.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo!

—¿Y qué es eso según tú?, ¿Abandonarme?, tranquilo eso lo hiciste seis meses atrás.

—¡Todo lo contrario!, ¡Luchar por ti!

* * *

Aquí tienen la primera parte de este songfic, acepto consejos y reclamos pues es la primera vez que hago un relato bajo esta temática. Inmensas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo y dejar sus opiniones. ¡Paz!


End file.
